We Love Duo!
by LightningBSoul
Summary: When two girls are in love with a boy, they will do anything within their power to grasp his affection! Sorry peeps, but I took out the second chapter. If you really really want me to, though, I can put it back~.^ SHONEN/SHOJO AI ALERT!


We Love Duo 

We Love Duo!  
Written by LightningBSoul  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its respective characters, Two-Mix, Britney Spears, Hot Topic, etc. All I claim to be my own are the plot and Spyrill.  
Warning: Yikes! This fic contains both yaoi and yuri! (my first fic ever to have any trace of yuri! Scary huh?)

It was a sunny springtime afternoon, and two crazy teens walked, or rather, skipped, down the sidewalk singing at the top of their lungs. One of them had short, black hair and wore a white V-neck blouse, shorts with a thick black belt, and a beret on her head. The other one, more rowdy than the first, wore a teal jacket over a black sleeveless turtleneck that was skin-tight, and dark blue baggy jeans. Her hair was mostly light blonde streaked with purple, red, green, and her natural brown. 

"Just wild dream communication! Nando kizutsuite mo...!" they sang.

"Know what?" said one girl to the other, interrupting the song. "Now that we've finished playing at the arcade, let's go someplace else. I don't wanna go home yet."

"Ooh, I know what we can do! Let's visit Duo!"

"What you like, a whole lotta...DUUUOOOOOOO!!!!"

"We gonna visit Duo, and it's gonna be fine fine fine! And when we leave, he gonna be mine mine mine!!" sang the blond.

"Yours?" The one with black hair raised a brow at the other girl. "Nuh-uh! I'm gonna make him mine!"

"We'll just see about that, Hilde! What makes you think he won't like me better than you?" replied the other, with a taunting smirk.

"He's known me longer than he's known you, Spyrill!"

"What you like...."

"A whole lotta...."

"DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Finally, Hilde and Spyrill reached the house where Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei lived. They rang the doorbell, and Quatre greeted them at the door. "Hi girls!"

"Quatre!!!" shouted Spyrill, giving him a huge hug. "How's my best friend in the world doing?" 

Quatre hugged her back. "Doing fine, thanks!" he said with a smile.

Hilde noticed that Trowa and Wufei were on the couch watching TV. "Where's Duo?"

"He and Heero are listening to music upstairs," replied Quatre.

"Okay, well, we want to visit him. Ja ne!" Spyrill and Hilde ran up the stairs and Quatre sat down on the couch next to Trowa.

"I'm gonna get there first!" teased Spyrill.

"Oh no your not!" They raced to the room at the end of the hall. Loud, fast paced music could be heard behind the closed door. They both burst in at the same time shouting Duo's name, but to their surprise the room was completely dark.

Then a startled, half-dressed Heero quickly sat up in the bed to see who these intruders were. Hilde flicked on the lights to see if this scene really was what it appeared to be. Heero grabbed the remote and stopped the music. He brushed his tousled brown hair out of his face. Duo, lying in the bed, whispered, "Heero, don't stop! Ignore them!" But he soon realized that ignoring these girls was not something that could be done by the furious sound of that slamming door. He looked up to see Spyrill and Hilde standing there, enraged, hurt, and extremely jealous. Duo squirmed with impatience.

"Well, if this isn't the third time I've found you with your little boyfriend!" said Spyrill in a low, menacing voice to Duo.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Duo said to himself nervously. He sat up, half dressed, and held on to Heero. His braidless hair was in tangles over his shoulders.

"Both of you, get out of here! Can't you see we're in the middle of something? You can see Duo later!" Heero looked at them with that cold glare of his.

Spyrill's glare back was almost as cold. "You...you stole him from me!" Her eyes glittered with hopeless tears. "You have no idea how I feel for Duo - but then, you wouldn't care, would you! You don't realize and you don't care how often I think about him, and that every little thing I do, I do it the way I think Duo would want it!" She inched closer to Heero as she spoke, and used wide, sharp gestures. "It's bad enough that I have to fight against Hilde, a friend, to get him! But now you, behind our backs, have captured him, you've won him! You, my enemy! I hate you!!" She screamed the last words and, letting a few tears fall, stomped toward the door she had slammed.

Hilde stopped her before she could touch the knob. "Wait, Spyrill," she muttered to her. "Remember, you're not the only one hurt here." Spyrill looked at Hilde, who had decided to keep any rash emotions inside of her out of respect for Heero and Duo's ongoing relationship. She looked back. Duo, in Heero's arms, nuzzled his lover, avoiding any eye contact with the girls. He'd known for the longest time that they'd both wanted him, and he'd tried to keep from kindling those emotions in order to avoid a scene like this one. 

"Fine then, Duo, if you don't want me..." began Hilde...

"Duo, if you get Heero..." said Spyrill...

"Then I get this one!" cried Hilde and Spyrill in unison as they clung to each other. Neither had expected that action from the other and they looked at each other with a little surprise.

~ This'll surely make Duo jealous, ~ thought Hilde.

~ This oughta make him change his mind, ~ thought Spyrill.

"Kiss me, Hilde!" cried Spyrill.

"Oh, Spyrill!" cried Hilde. Both Duo and Heero gasped at the passion they saw in that kiss. Hilde pulled Spyrill closer to her, and Spyrill sighed noisily. Then Spyrill caressed Hilde's face and Hilde clutched to Spyrill's jacket, their mouths pressed together like magnets. Then they played with their tongues with their mouths half open to ensure that the boys could feel their "passion", and touched each other anywhere that the other would let her. Spyrill slid out of her jacket and let it fall to the floor. They slowed the kiss gradually, letting the other pull away for a moment and then touching lips again, repeatedly, until they decided to stop. Their hands ended up on each other's shoulders. But this was all in vain, for Duo and Heero couldn't keep their eyes off the girls or their hands off each other.

Spyrill grinned, believing their plan had surely worked. "See what you're missin' out on, Duo?"

Hilde was positive as well. "Yeah, how do you like THAT, Duo?"

Duo's expression was one of pure amazement and pleasure. "Wow...do that again!"

Hilde stomped her foot and again tears sprung to Spyrill's eyes. "You completely missed the point!!" shouted Hilde.

"You are sooo stupid!!!" Spyrill cried.

Exasperated, the girls stomped out of the room and out of the house, slamming both doors behind them, with Trowa, Wufei, and especially Quatre wondering what all the commotion was about and hoping things were ok. Heero and Duo were left in an uneasy, silent atmosphere. Heero grabbed the remote. "Which song?" he asked his partner, breaking the tension left behind in the room. 

Duo thought for a moment, then smirked. "How 'bout Naked Dance from your Two-Mix CD?"

Heero smiled back. "My favorite. Nice and upbeat."

*******

Slowly walking along the sidewalk with Hilde, Spyrill tried hard to think of a way to keep Duo and Heero separate. Hilde, on the other hand, was confident that her friendship with Duo was strong and that he would come around to her someday. She said this aloud. "Shut up, Hilde! Don't make me hate you again." Suddenly it was as if a light went on in Spyrill's head, and she grabbed Hilde's hand and walked at a quick, determined pace. 

"Where are you going, Spyrill?"

"To Relena's."

"What?! Did you say Relena? That's a surprise coming from you, Spyrill! I thought you hated each other!"

"I do, but she's the only person who can keep Heero away from my Duo."

Spyrill and Hilde walked up the steps to the Peacecraft mansion. A man with long blonde hair answered the door. Spyrill gazed at him dreamily. 

"We'd like to see Relena," said Hilde for her.

"She's upstairs listening to music," said Milliardo, motioning for them to come in. The girls exchanged awkward glances.

"Uh, ok. Thanks." Hilde led the way up to her room, since Spyrill didn't know the mansion very well. "Hey, Spyrill, " whispered Hilde, "why don't you give up on Duo and go after Milliardo instead?"

"Are you kidding me? You know how serious he is with Lucrezia!"

"Of course I'm kidding, silly." 

"Oops I did it again...," sang Britney Spears down the hallway. Spyrill made gagging noises and Hilde laughed at her. They stood in front of the door, and hesitated to open it right away. "Should we really? You remember what happened the last time we entered a room of blaring music."

Spyrill imagined walking into a dark room, and then flicking on the lights to see Relena in bed with another girl. She shuddered violently at the thought. "You go first," she told Hilde.

Slowly she opened the door, and Britney's voice filled the entire hallway. "Relena?" called Hilde.

Relena stood in front of the mirror with a brush in her hand, pretending to sing. Then she noticed the girls. "Don't you ever knock? What do you want?!" She ran over to her stereo to pause the song.

"Relena, you love Heero, don't you? Don't you wish he could be yours forever? That's how we feel about Duo; but he and Heero seem to be getting along with each other a little too well. That's why we've come here. If I can hook you up with Heero, then Duo will be free, and he'll have to choose one of us."

Relena raised an eyebrow at Spyrill and crossed her arms. "What a very typical thing for someone like you to do. I'm not surprised you want to use my feelings for Heero as a way for you to be Duo's girlfriend. Well I'm sorry Miss Spyrill, but I'm not going to fall for that."

"No, I'm not trying to use you at all Relena! Sure I hate you and all but I would never resort to do something that mean...well maybe I would with you but...that's not the point!" said Spyrill, fading out in the middle. "It's just so perfect! I like Duo, but Duo likes Heero. But you like Heero too, and since you're a girl, naturally you would win, right? And that leaves Duo to me!"

"Or me," added Hilde.

"You approve of this, Hilde?" asked Relena in astonishment.

"Hey, this is Spyrill's plan. Leave me out of it. Except for the getting Duo part." Hilde smiled.

"You should be supporting _me_, Hilde, not Spyrill!"

"But we're _both_ supporting you, Relena! You're my friend, so I would never go against you, you know that! And Spyrill is my friend too! I know her! She would never do anything like mess with your feelings, especially when it involves another person's feelings!"

Spyrill added in her defense, "If all I really wanted to do was cut Heero out of the picture, I would get any girl. But you, Relena, I know you have feelings for him, and I know you would love it if you could be his girlfriend. Besides, look at me! I've actually dared to come to your house and your room to come and tell you that!"

Relena looked to the side, as if debating. "Oh, I can't help it!" she said suddenly. "You're right! I would love to be Heero's girlfriend, more than anything in the world." Relena's eyes sparkled with hope. "You would really help me?"

"Of course!" said Hilde and Spyrill in unison.

"Oh, thank you so much!" All three of them hugged in happiness, and then Relena and Spyrill cringed and backed away from each other. A tiny sweatbead ran down Hilde's forehead.

*******

Together the three girls walked down the stairs, prepared to leave the house. On their way out they noticed Milliardo with Lucrezia in the living room and stopped to be nosy.

"Come on you two!" whispered Relena. "Stop being so nosy! That's rude!"

Milliardo hid something behind his back as he stood face to face with his girlfriend. Then he showed her what he was hiding - a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Spyrill gasped. "How pretty! What are those for?"

"Today's her birthday," answered Relena.

"Really? I didn't know that!" said Spyrill. She shouted, "Omede-!" and Hilde clapped her hand over Spyrill's mouth.

"Spyrill! That is a personal moment!" Hilde scolded her quietly.

"Well excuse me! I was only being a Good Samaritan and wishing someone a happy birthday." Luckily Spyrill hadn't disturbed the couple, and they kissed. It was small, but meaningful. 

"And," began Relena, "it's also their anniversary."

"You mean he asked her out on her birthday?! How sweet!" said Hilde.

Spyrill's eyes grew wide and sparkly, and she clasped her hands in hopefulness. "I want Duo to ask me out on my birthday and give me my favorite flowers too!"

"Shut up!" said Hilde as she hit Spyrill's arm.

"Oops! I made her jealous."

"I'm leaving now," said Relena firmly to the other girls, about to walk out the door and leave them behind. 

"Ok, ok! We're coming!" and finally they left the house.

*******

By the time they arrived back at the boys' house, Heero and Duo had joined the others downstairs, fully dressed and groomed, in a video game. "Well well, looks like Loverboy One and Two decided to come out!" said Spyrill in a sardonic way. Heero glared at her in a way that made her wish she'd kept her mouth shut.

"So why are you back?" asked Wufei.

"We have planned an outiiing," said Spyrill, exaggerating her Spanish accent. "Tomorrow, me, Duo, Hilde, Relena , and Heero will go to da mall!" She giggled. It was then that Heero noticed Relena standing behind Spyrill.

"We have school _and_ work tomorrow, remember?" said Wufei. "All of us will be busy for at least half of the day. Baka onna."

Spyrill frowned. "Well then after work! And don't call me that, baka otoko!"

"I'm sure Duo and I could go," replied Heero. Duo turned around to see the Relena standing there, and inched toward Heero in jealousy, trying to do so unnoticeably. 

*******

Sure enough, the next day all five of them - Spyrill, Hilde, Duo, Heero, and Relena - went to the mall. Spyrill, Hilde, and Relena put their plan into action as soon as they could. 

"Heero, you know more about Two-Mix than I do," said Relena. "Can you come with me to the music store and help me pick out a CD?"

Heero nodded. "Sure." 

"Hey, they know just as much about Two-Mix as he does," Duo said to Relena, referring to the other two girls. "Why don't you let them take you?"

"Look Duo! There's Hot Topic! Let's go!" said Spyrill, dragging Duo away from Relena and Heero who were about to walk in the music store. Hilde followed. 

"Ooh! Look at all the cute T-shirts they have here!" Spyrill squealed. "Duo, help me pick one out!"

"Pick one for me too, Duo!"

"I asked him first."

"He can help both of us."

Duo felt uneasy in this situation. "I'll just go look at the accessories...." With that he made his escape. Disappointed, the two girls looked at the T-shirts together, until Spyrill couldn't stand it anymore and made her way to the jewelry rack. It was stocked with thick silver chains, bracelets and chokers with metal thorns, necklaces with dragons, skulls, and red gems - the usual. Duo was looking at a necklace for guys with a dragon on it.

"You like that?" asked Spyrill in her cutest flirty voice. She leaned against him. Hilde pinched her and gave her a dirty look that Duo couldn't see, and Spyrill stood upright.

"Yeah, but it's too expensive. I'm not buying that."

"I'll buy it for you! How much?" said Hilde, stepping forward.

"No, that's ok, you save your money. I'll get it for him." Spyrill chimed in.

"I have more money than you. It's ok."

"Nevermind, girls. I don't want it."

"Yes you do! I'm buying it for you." Hilde took it from the rack.

"I want to buy it for him!"

"Too bad!"

Duo shook his head. "This is embarrassing. I'm gonna go find Heero."

"No!!" Both girls yanked him back. Spyrill tried to make an excuse. "We haven't looked at the manga section yet!"

Unfortunately for the girls, Heero and Relena walked in at that moment. Relena clung to Heero as soon as they walked in. "Heero, this place scares me! Let's make this as quick as possible!" 

Heero searched for Duo and the girls. He muttered to Relena, "Don't hold on to me like that. I have a boyfriend, you know." Relena ignored him - a bad sight for Duo, who spotted them coming closer. "There you are," said Heero to Duo. "We just wanted to let you know that we're going to the food court. You can come with us if you want." Heero couldn't ignore Duo's painful stare and had to peel Relena's arms from his own body. Duo's expression eased a bit. "You guys gonna come?"

"I wanna look at the manga. We'll meet up with you guys," said Spyrill. Heero nodded and followed Relena, who was anxious to escape the gothic atmosphere of the store. No sooner had they stepped back into the mall than Duo chased after them. Hilde followed, and Spyrill was forced to give up her manga-browsing routine if she wanted a fair chance at Duo.

After they ordered food, they searched for a free table. There did not appear to be any unoccupied tables big enough for five people. "Heero, let's get our own table," Relena said as she dragged the poor boy to an empty table for two. Duo clenched his fists. The rest of them sat at a table closer to the restaurant they had just bought from. Spyrill pulled up a chair for herself on the end.

Duo gazed sadly at Heero about halfway across the court, barely touching his food. "Aw, just let it go for now, Duo! You've got two beautiful girls sitting right here with you!"

He glared at Spyrill. "I'm not as dumb as you think."

A sweatbead ran down Spyrill's forehead. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know what I mean. I know exactly what you girls are trying to do. And don't think for one minute I'll let Heero fall for it!"

Hilde and Spyrill continued to eat in uneasy silence. After a while, Spyrill stood up. "I need to use the bathroom. Come with me."

Duo stiffened and turned to look at Spyrill with an eyebrow raised. Hilde then stood up, and he realized she was talking to her. "Oh, geez. I was afraid you'd ask _me_ to go with you." The girls chuckled a bit uneasily and left the table. He said to himself, "Damn. How can I possibly joke at a time like this?"

The girls did not actually enter the bathroom, but watched Duo from around the corner. "I think we should stop this, Hilde. Look how upset our Duo is."

"Hey, it was your idea in the first place. I'm just following," Hilde replied matter-of-factly.

This remark irritated Spyrill. "Well, you coulda helped me out or said something! I'm not used to leading, I'm used to following! Now you know why!" She paused for a moment, and then sighed. "What were you gonna do, just sit back and wait for him to come to you?"

"No! Not at all." Hilde looked back at Duo. "I'm sorry. You're right. We should stop tormenting him. It's not like he's an arcade game that you can just win and be done with." Spyrill chuckled at Hilde's witty remark. "Hey, since we both want him, but only one of us can have him, let's make a deal: neither of us are allowed to go out with him UNLESS one of us stops having a crush on him. Fair?"

"Aw...not even if he asks one of us?"

"Not even. Well?" 

"...."

*******

The next day, Hilde and Spyrill were at school, walking around outside during break period. Who did they see standing all alone but Duo, leaning against a tree trunk and looking sadder than ever. Feeling a deep compassion, they ran to him to find out what was troubling him.

"What happened, Duo?"

He looked at them with a scowl. Then he looked away into the distance and muttered, "Heero's goin' out with Relena."

"Oh! That's too bad," said Hilde.

"It's all your fault, you know. Both of you."

"Duo! Ya don't hafta rub it in!" said Spyrill.

"Well, it's true. You both want to go out with me. Now you'll probably make me chose between the two of you, right?"

"Sorry...we can't."

He looked at Hilde with incredulity. "Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" he asked, completely perplexed. They had both been practically fighting over him yesterday; suddenly he was free and neither of them wanted the chance? Could it just be the strange thinking ways of women that brought them to this?

"Well," began Spyrill, a bit shyly, "it wouldn't be fair if just one of us got you, would it? So we've decided that neither of us can go out with you." 

"Right, and to keep either one of us from breaking our promise, we need to go out with each other! Now neither of us can have you - and we don't have to worry about Heero 'cause he's got Relena!"

Duo glared at them. "Ooh, you're evil!"

Hilde put her hands on her hips. "Stop pouting, Duo. You'll get one of us eventually...." 

End of first story


End file.
